


The Last Straw For Hope

by Cheshire37



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Paragons, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire37/pseuds/Cheshire37
Summary: After all the good Kara has done, as Kara Zor-El, Kara Danvers, as Supergirl, a hero with or without the cape, it's just not enough. It never is. Her words, actions, true or with reason, seen in some eyes as false. She saves the universe, with the other Paragons, only for her own to crumble almost immediately. Kara's had it. She really has. That last straw? Well, it just 'snapped'
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The Last Straw For Hope

_*** * Awakened Anew (after saving the multiverse)** _

_A heavy gasp, flung upright and ready to fight._

_Eyes open with glasses askew._

_On glance around, confusion at what she saw._

_Then..a FAMILIAR voice.._

" _Well, look who's finally.."_

" _AHHHH!" Fire and fury is what she felt, when she flung her body around on the couch and released one of the most POWERFUL blasts of heat vision when roaring out. The person had moved, just in the nick of time, when watching the damage inflicted on the wall, over the fridge._

" _..awake." Shock riddled her sister's face, when recognition filled her eyes and for that matter the rest of her._

" _Alex. I'm sorry." She panicked. "I'm so sorry." Shock tore through her. In an instant, she was up off the couch, approaching who she had spent most of her childhood with, who had a hand out in a slightly concerned manner, yet nervous._

" _No, no, no, it's okay. It's okay. Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?" She was still in total shock, but wishing for this all to be true._

" _I don't know." She lowered her voice, fear plaguing her less, but she couldn't help it after all she and the others had been through. How did I get here?"_

" _Well, you fell asleep in front of the TV, and you just looked so peaceful, so I didn't have the heart to move you to the bed." Her sister was so sincere, caring, compassionate and gentle in her words. It dawned on her then, looking away some, to the left._

" _The..the Dawn of Time." She turned completely away, repeating her words. "Dawn of Time."_

" _Is that what you were watching before you nodded off?" Her sister asked. She walked further away, attempting to put the pieces together in her mind._

" _Wait. What is..this isn't right." She said nervously, after pushing away the drapes to open up her view of the city. "Well, I mean, it's right, but it's not right, because it's right."_

" _Uh huh.." Her sister moved closer, a casually sarcastic tone at first. "I see the White Martian did a number on you last night." She turned around, trying to put the pieces together yet at the same time still trying to make sense of this all._

" _White Martian." She ran towards her computer opening the laptop, while whispering the two words again. THERE..was the hot new story. 'White Martian Apprehended By SUPERGIRL...AGAIN!'_

" _Kelly and I are trying out a new indoor rowing class, downtown, so are you-you sure you're okay?" She just kept staring at the article. She looked up, trying to sound calm, but quietly responded._

" _I'm fine."_

" _Okay.." Her sister turned away, but sounded unsure even barely spoken under her breath._

" _Alex." She called out and who was before her turned around slowly, showing that worry._

" _Yeah?" Approached once more, she had to tell her, for her sanity and heart._

" _I love you." Of course, an expression held endearment._

" _I love you too." When her sister left, the phone rang and when she noticed the name, she immediately picked it up. A quick conversation and she dashed out the door only to sit down at the front of the pack of reporters, with her dear friend and fellow coworker. As the gentleman at the podium announced the Nobel Peace Prize..Lex Luthor." Every ounce of her body tensed, with shock, while everyone, including Nia, stood up and clapped. She remained seated and when she asked if she was still dreaming, she was told nothing but praise for the man, who smiled as he did, as the grimy snake had the audacity to WINK at her, making contact with the bastard that had murdered multiple Earth's Supermans. HER cousins'. He had TAKEN away the Paragon of Truth, viciously and without remorse. He barely did jack shit when it came to fighting. And now?_

_One horrific, mess of a nightmare she was TRAPPED in! Was THIS what Oliver had wanted?! No. He would find a way to tear through the cosmos just to return from the grave, or she hoped 'Rao's light, and rip apart all of what the twisted psychotic sleaze did with the Book of Destiny. Tip of the iceberg for the monstrous maniac's changes to their new world..'Earth-Prime'.._

_*** * * EOF** _

" _AGAIN!_ " She growled out, fury and fire creating a destructive energy around her, that had the ability to create the _PERFECT_ storm.

Kara had informed the Director of the DEO, who happened to be her sister, that she needed a few days to herself. Of _COURSE_ Alex had to notify the evil prick of the absence of Supergirl. He had stopped by the agency that had the Luthor's ' _name'_ engraved with the crest of the DEO on the floor in the command center, to request another audience with ' _His_ Director and the Girl of Steel. That's when she stepped forward, politely as she could, without losing her cool to spit in his face then sock him so hard he crashed through three or four walls in the building, explaining how she needed time to adjust to losses she could not discuss with anyone, having had no time to mourn. Strangely enough, with the damn _putrid_ smile, dulled it with a sympathetic expression, he understood and then asked if it was possible to have J'onn step in just in case they needed extra manpower.

" _Super..girl.._ " Even with his Legion ring, Dreamer's ' _Oneiric Energy Projections'_ harnessing her shockwave chains, the Martian Manhunter, an enhanced version of the Director's favorite gear, packed with a few energy shields, and her good pal Flash, _NO ONE_ could take her down.

" _Hey just uh...give us..give me a uh..a few minutes?_ " Her sister groaned from the floor. The former Director helped her up to sit her out on the sidelines. Alex narrowed her eyes at him, groaning again and silently thanking him all in the same breath. _However,_ even J'onn joined her. " _Shit. She's.._ "

" _Changed a tad?_ " Upon hearing her half of the ' _World's Finest'_ she turned her head, waved then put her focus back on the ones now standing again. " _She has._ She's tougher and much more observant." Gotham's hero proclaimed, handing them both a cherry cola. "She's _gonna_ be on a more offensive, rather than defensive manner when it comes to fights when no civilians or loved one's kind are in harm's way." She brought her good friend's sister up to speed, but remained vigilant, when it came to the hero.

" _AGAIN!_ " Even with Flash, Dreamer and Brainy circling in a trajectory meant to distract their opponent with movements in various directions, there was _no_ stopping her wrath. Barry knew she needed to blow off some steam. _THIS however, was different. MUCH different. Entirely.._

* * *

As chipper as can be, the Director, of the ' _Luthor_ owned DEO, shot a call over to the female one of the siblings with a nice bright smile. She was working on her acting skills that she had _apparently_ been using all along, so the damn traitor assumed, to spy on the former CEO. _Former._ Two rings is what it took and by the sound of it, the woman was _obviously_ drunk off her ass. This could work for her or _gravely_ against her. Still, the grumbling cursing woman, probably in Irish or so the accent revealed, agreed to the meet at the main agency building, where they had been working on different prototypes for agents previously. She _REALLY_ thanked her 'Space Dad' for restoring all of what had been erased. She would prefer to go _without_ these issues in the near future. _Two_ had been enough. Once the call was done and she thanked her with the utmost respect and dignity, she set her phone down and went straight to the minibar that her dearest little sister had built recently, that now owed her a _BIG_ favor in the near future. She also owed her two months worth of shoulder and back massages, just to add to the sentence for this.

" _You REALLY_ owe me _big time_ sis." A warning layered her words.

" _Figured._ Whatever it is you are pouring yourself, _pour two._ " She didn't even need to look, her direction, to know where her sister would take this in just a minute, stopping the objection _dead_ in its tracks. " _Don't. Argue. Pour it._ " The click of the tongue along the roof of a mouth didn't need _Super_ hearing to pick up the trait. She waited until two taller tumblers were brought over, filled with Alex's second favorite, who watched in shock as she snatched it out of her hand and downed it in four big gulps. The empty glass was set a tad roughly down on the table, as her sister did the same, no doubt drinking it in less.

"I had _poured_ you more. _On a hunch._ " She didn't care that her glass had been nearly full, whereas the Boss, _her_ Boss in a sense, had been at the half mark. She also had a feeling where this was going. "Let me see your hand." Alex wasn't a fool and Kara knew it. " _Let me..see.._ "

" _Here._ " Before her sister could protest, she had slipped the _other_ baby protectively owned, out of the belt clipped case, slapped it open and took the tip to her open palm. As the shout came, she didn't even flinch, when the slice into the skin, _didn't_ break the tip at all. She didn't let one word in edgewise, taking the blade and swiping it over the top of her jean clad leg, cleaning it off, leaving a smear of a crimson stripe on her favorite pair of pants. "I'll disinfect it if you like."

" _I. Kar. Wha, did..I..you..you're.._ " She honestly expected this reaction, knowing when her sister couldn't place things in the correct OCD order, it drove her batshit crazy. Kara reached down under the table where there was a small container of wipes, or rather four different ones considering their extensive resume of fighting talents, bringing it onto the table where she opened the lid and pulled one of them out meant for metals of all kinds, cleaning it further for Alex. Once done, she set it down, now shut, then returned the container back to where it had come from.

" _Human? Yeah._ As human as I can get, after _purposely_ solar flaring." The Director tried to shake off the rush of ' _what the fucks'_ colliding with one another in her still stunned to all high hell thoughts. "Space Dad, Dreamer and the rest of the gang can handle things just fine Director Danvers."

The formalities of the title's importance were present in the way they were spoken. Alex tried to contain the shiver that ran down her spine, but knew the shudder gave away that attempt, _dammit._ This wasn't National City's hero, or the protector of all of their planet prior to the chaos of the Crisis. Hell, this wasn't _even_ her sister's way about things. _This_ was Kara Zor-El of the noble _HOUSE of El._ "Since Brainy has been working relentlessly on modifying and improving the DEO suits, I'd like to.. _commandeer_ one of those babies. _If_ you don't mind."

" _Sure._ " Everything Alex had ever known about her dear little sister had changed. _Drastically._ Something had stirred in her, awakened if you will, that took the slight push-over bubbly rambling Kara and turned her into this _fierce_ warrior. She wasn't sure if it had been the battle Kate had briefly discussed with her, or the changes there after, but who had returned from the war they had fought as ' _Paragons'_ didn't come back the same hero that became just that, when she took to the skies to save the plane Alex so happened to be on, years ago. She knew, in her heart of hearts, that this version of Supergirl, wouldn't cause everyone to question or fear her, but merely respect her on a whole new level. _If_ she chose to show this side, it would indeed make those that wished to stand against her, cower some from the force of the kryptonian's _TRUE_ self.

" _Thanks Lex._ " Once she spoke the name, she shivered not from terror but rather disgust. " _Sorry. Alex._ " One glance, her big sister's way, and the thumbs up warranted that silent response. "I understand you were modifying the face masks for the agents as well?" A nod was given. "I'll need that too. I also want the modified cuffs you adjusted back when my dear ole cousin got his ass _handed_ to him, by me." When their eyes met, blue onto brown, she couldn't help but smirk. "You look like a fish out of water there sis." With a mouth now closed and a jaw moved side to side, a middle finger came up, causing her to just let the laughter fly right out. That was short lived, when her Boss, which she was still getting used to thinking of her as such would take time, followed her path and gawked once more when Kara said to hell with it and treated herself to a glassless drink, of a _different_ kind, which brought curiosity to her when that bottle came her direction. The scotch whiskey was well worth the lump sum it cost, not to mention where it had originated from. The delicious tastes of the Macallan was _certainly_ worth that side flight to Scotland. She would be thanking Kate for the assistance on the final receipt later. Then again, to share a bottle of the 50-year aged brew with Batwoman couldn't hurt.

When she flopped down, she handed over the bottle and watched chestnut browns get as big as saucers by the number posted on the beverage. " _Change of pace._ " Eyes flicked from her to what was in her sister's hand, with them flicking back and forth a few more times, before a shrug of the shoulders brought the drink to smirking lips. Once a not so prepared gulp of what instantly warmed every bit of the journey down the throat to stomach, another was taken and with it came the _sway._ To avoid dropping the bottle or breaking it, Alex did her best to set it down gently on the table.

" _I am! And..whoa.._ " The chuckle turned into a fit of giggles and in no time at all, both sisters had taken to a course of laughter knowing sure as shooting they were well on their way to drunk. " _Mac 50 kinda..hits._ " When the pillow went flying in her direction, she couldn't really catch it and wondered why it had taken so long to hit them hard. " _WHOA!_ "

" _Hmm hmm ohhhh you could say..that a FEW times!_ " The damn alien rum never gave her _THIS_ good of a time. " _HA HA...mmph._ " One of the extra pillow was thrown about two feet away from her on the side, but the other smacked her right on her forehead. Now, the laughter had increased in volume by her attacker and before they knew what they were doing, both had fallen off the sofa and began the attempt of a pillow fight. Everything had taken a backseat, with both seatless _anyway,_ and in full blown hysterics. The whole shit show they knew was coming, was _LONG..forgotten._

* * *

She put on that well mastered mask over her face, while keeping her stance respectful and slightly military postured as she possibly could. Being a Director of an agency such as the DEO, she learned every trick of the trade, most of them taught to her by the former Director who had known she was the right choice to take over the place. With all the changes, some of them _repulsive,_ the DEO was no longer hidden with a fake front of being FBI, which led to her agents having to deal with the repercussions of being in the public eye. What the asshat hadn't taken into account, was now loved ones, friends and family included, were constantly in jeopardy of retaliations by those they had taken into custody, had to fight, unfortunately couldn't save, and so on. This brought about a multitude of personal decisions to hand over their two weeks and leave said agency that had never had these issues before.

What she _hadn't_ told the bastard that _believed_ he was in charge, due to his rewritten world of ' _Luthorland'_ was the consequences of all of this, more so than anything else. Out of the 700 agents total, over four bases, with another 270 that had been offsite, a little over 300 previously in training, they had a total of _maybe_ 400 left. 18 of the 300 recruits, stuck around. All 270 on offsite locations, had quit. No one had signed up since. No one _wanted_ to. The Director had been putting in some, more of tons, of 15 hour days. Luckily, thanks to J'onn, Susan had her mind booted back to where it had been before the land of the psychopathic parasite, as had Lucy and even her father. With a few trips out of town, out of state and across the country, a few others had been pulled in for an awakening too. Her _ex_ being one of them, as well as a mother and daughter, a former President and the Queen of Media, ensured they would be protected from anyone discovering what knowledge they now had. Her Space Dad, had gotten in touch with his Brother, who luckily was alive, as was Mars that had been given another life too, with them both pulling the group in and presenting them with a full proof shield from all alien, meta-human, technological or Myriad based invasion.

Three spies, two of which had been former agents, given a new job at ' _LuthorCorp'_ were happy to jump ship and board the _CORRECT_ one again. One of Susan Vasquez's best friends, was the third and when they found out what the leech had done, it had taken them about 11 hours to calm his ass down, so he wouldn't put four clips of newer rounds into ' _Lexifer'_ by " _accident"._ All three, had been given the same protection and safeguard from what they _now_ knew the siblings had their hands on. She had shuddered, puked, screamed and cried like a baby in a soundproof room Kate had given her to use, once she found out, hell they _ALL_ found out, that the monster had one of the worst things imaginable. The ' _Truth Seeker'._ Worse than that, the new partner in undercover criminality was trying to restart a project that had nearly ended all free will, before the Monitor had come for their help. That chaos had been _worse_ than she believed even Hell itself could manifest and she wasn't _EVER_ going to take the chance of it happening again. So if this meant, a bit of _creative 'Truth-Bending?' So be it._

"Agent Kelson, is Director Danvers in her second lab? She's not in the first."

"No Ms. Luthor ma'am. She is running a few agents through a _brute_ of a lesson. She should still be there Ma'am. Dock 4's training room."

"Appreciated agent. Carry on." The fact they had to salute both the Brother _AND_ Sister, made her wanna hurl, refusing to display any facial or bodily twitching to give away those thoughts and irritated feelings. She'd keep the mask on. _Completely._ When the voice spoke into the little alien tech disk stuck to the back of her ear, informing her of what had been witnessed, she nearly snapped at the two agents not paying attention to her strikes at them, failing to use the training they had spent hours and days on _. Even WEEKS_ learning. She kept her expression neutral, being the only one in the training room, that had all of her face visible. The six agents in the box with her were in their newest modified skill training suits. They were mandatory now, for any sessions or courses that required hand to hand combat or even at the firing range. Agents weren't allowed to show their faces, given the circumstances as of late. It was _also_ one of Director Danvers' rules, to teach them patience, passion, and perseverance. They couldn't rush things, ever. They had to have the heart, the right state of mind, and pride in what they did and bring that stubborn determination to rise above all obstacles and difficulties, to _prove_ what it took to _be_ an agent of the DEO according to her standards. J'onn taught her these things, pushing her to the limits and far passed it at times, but it made her better and gave her purpose. She would teach them the same, because she knew they could achieve these trials if they believed they could. _Until then? Birds of a feather, will learn and suffer through it ALL..together.._

" _Crow. Osprey..bench._ " The two on their backs, groaning on the mats, did their best to roll onto their side, lick their wounds and return to where the other had been sitting silently with observation. " _Owl'ie! Condor'a! UP!_ " A former Navy Seal and former SWAT leader were next to walk the plank. She stepped back and made a gesture with her gloved hands, which indicated the positioned angle to take their turn with. His military training served him well for recruitment camp, but his partner in this round, she knew where to adjust the correct weight to, when it came to how her posture was. Just as they believed they were fighting their Boss, the Director stepped back and motioned for one of the two last contenders to step up to the plate. " _Flag Fire, PROVE to them the Eagle you are!_ "

" _Shit._ " The seal groaned, rolling his shoulder some, turning the head slightly to watch SWAT _completely_ switch her stance. Fists rose up and he shifted his own posture. " _Bring it 'Eggo.' Just..try it._ " His partner on the mat, Condor, snickered at the nickname. The chuckles were short lived, when Eagle advanced, the stealth to her movements had both of them cursing like a couple of sailors. Their challenger was quick to dispatch two direct strikes, one a back swing of her arm, the other a leg wrap that resulted in Owl's body twisted in the air only for him to land with a hard thud face first into the mat. Eagle had flipped backwards practically, from the hard thrust up to make ' _Night-Wingless'_ lift off, giving her a _PERFECT_ score with one of them. It _wasn't_ easy to twist a football, unless you kicked it _just_ right.

" _Hey, 'Toaster Pop-Up!_ " Ex-SWAT had barely missed one kick to her side but didn't take into account the slide-back like her own firearm, until she felt the shot to her lower back by the thrust of two flat hands that shoved her forwards with enough force to disorient her balance. Quickly though, she twisted her body to gain back her footing, swung around and took on Eagle's strikes. They were pretty well matched, blocking each other's moves, until ' _Flag Fire'_ as they called her, switched up her tactics and her fighting style, that Condor couldn't keep up with. It was as if her entire clip was being emptied with one perfectly executed shot after another until she was swaying from the hits only for her body to be thrown over Eagle's head and dropped to the mat.

" _Gotta work on that 'Ana-conda._ There's no opportunity for constrictions here. Just _restrictions._ " The one on the mat whimpered, when she knelt down then slipped her arms under the groaning agent, carrying her over to the bench, to set her down carefully. "Make sure she gets some fluids in her and check her upper two ribs to the right towards the back." Eagle returned to the mat, standing up straight like a soldier, whose head had turned to the sound of boots approaching.

" _Hawk?!_ Time for _YOUR_ round, with ' _Flag Fire'. Oh_ and ' _Hunter? DON'T hold back!_ " The final agent up for their chance at the mat, stepped up and gave a slight bow to Eagle, like in a dojo, who bowed back as they both settled into position. However, before they began their match, both warmed up in their own routines giving them the opportunity to stretch out and pop whatever was necessary to prep their bodies for the duel.

"You wished to see me, Director Danvers?" The one in charge didn't even move an inch, with her arms still crossed, watching her two agents on the mat, more of practice sparring than an actual fight. _Yet._ It was how they preferred to train, first with the pads to work on their punches and kicks. She'd accept it. _For now._

" _I did._ I was curious about something. If I am out of line by asking you, I will not do so. You and your brother have done _so much_ for our DEO and I have never had the opportunity to thank you for it, Ms. Luthor." She dared not let her tone twitch or curve in any possible way, to give up her intentions, sounding as thankful and polite as an Oscar winning actress could give for a performance. A heavy sigh was heard, then a device was handed over to her eliciting her curious face, then returning it to that serious Director expression. She looked from the tablet now in her hands, then back to the two raising the intensity on the mat raising her voice instantly. " _Better! Now_ drop your sparring games and _FIGHT!_ " Both of her best birds of prey, once more assumed their positions and in one snap, drove forward to strike at each other. " _Good!_ "

"I'm _not_ up for games Director Danvers. What _is it_ you wish to ask me then." _Ohhhhh_ how she wanted to drop kick this bitch. _Just_ for starters.

"I was wondering if you and your brother have taken any of us up in the combat training courses all agents learn." A scoff was heard, as she watched both opponents change up their tactical methods to continue on.

"I have studied four methods of martial arts, five different self-defense classes in three countries, war tactics in two, also knowing thirty-three offensive and defensive weaponry and their uses for them. I can shoot with sixty-two different firearms and reload them without a sweat. Does _that_ answer your question?"

" _Well.._ " Alex set the tablet down on the bench behind them, then whistled to the two on the mat. " _SIX! KEPRO! SPHINX!_ " Both female fighters stopped their round and stepped back from each other, standing now in their soldier postures. "How 'bout a _demonstration_ then. You up for the _challenge_ Ms. Luthor?" She wasn't going to look the woman in the eye, knowing _just_ how to tweak this in her favor. "We have your training suit here Ms. Luthor. I had it brought up before I threw my birds into their little cage." Both agents grumbled at that. Alex, however, couldn't stop the grin from the bit of rustling of feathers. "I know you wished to go over the schematics, but I figured, since Mr. Luthor was out at the two conferences, you might be willing to demonstrate your fighting techniques. _But.._ you prefer more _business_ matters correct? _Damn._ I had placed a _bet too._ "

" _Raise it._ " She kept the smile off her face, hearing her bark at one of her agents for the bag with her suit. " _I'll be out in a moment, Director Danvers!_ " The Luthor yelled, on her way to the smaller private locker area, only meant for her and any of the higher ranking soldiers. Alex turned back to the mat, to the agents and snickered, gathering enough saliva as she could and spitting to the side, walking back onto the mat while cracking her knuckles. She looked to the pride wounded, sore and groaning birdies, raising her arm up and pointing at the door.

" _OUT!_ Head to your captains, for another three rounds on the course!" They were slightly groaning and whining so she stepped over, cracking her neck and shoving back her shoulders for a moment. The Director lowered her head, hardened her gaze and gave them a look that had most agents wanting to piss themselves. They stood, no matter how much it hurt, to attention then saluted her, then grabbed their things and headed out. She tried not to smirk, but did so anyway, until adjusting the expression on her face again, turning back to her two on the mat. " _Again!_ "

"You _certainly_ enjoy that. _Don't you._ " The Luthor stood beside her, observing the two remaining in the room with them. She couldn't help but snicker again. No _matter_ how fancy her suit was, with its padding and plates, it wouldn't do her a _lick of good_ now.

" _Tremendously._ Whoever lands and lays for five is gonna be your opponent. ' _Sound good?_ "

"Fine by me. I've made a few minor adjustments to my suit. _Don't worry_ Director Danvers, I will insist the Captain of this ship is armed correctly after I test this." With her arms folded again, she simply nodded, listening to the brief discussion on the new vests that would make Kevlar look like a milk carton container. Not once did she turn to face those cold green hues, keeping hers like steel, unwilling to budge in any way. " _Hmph._ Your agent with that patch of an eagle isn't faring so well, compared to your other one. Both are women from what I've gathered." She nodded, listening attentively. "That was a rather stupid comment from me. Of _course_ they're both female. Anyway, that one, she side steps too soon and shifts her stance to the opposite direction versus backing slightly and turning to strike her opponent from the back."

" _Their_ or _they're. NOT her or him._ Despite it being often easy to distinguish male from female, they are ' _they', 'them'_ or ' _who', not 'he'_ or ' _she'._ This takes away from gender difference. _This_ makes them equals. As agents, we work in solidarity, once out in the field. To act individually, or with a stubborn view of isolation, leaves that person without the support of the team. They say, ' _birds of a feather, flock together._ Until they gain their true wings, they develop their strengths by learning what unity means, through struggles and strife. They overcome their obstacles, they rise above them. As one, then they cannot be broken apart once they see how important strength in numbers is, as is having one another's backs."

The scoffs _weren't_ appreciated, nor was the underlying icy attitude, not very easily disguised. _Ohhhh_ she couldn't _wait_ to knock both siblings into an active volcano, or at least a simulated one. _Where was Hades, when you needed him._ Well, _one_ could go in the actual one. _This one? 'Temptations Alex. Too tempting. FAR too fucking tempting.'_ She would try to talk herself out of _that POSSIBLE_ can of worms. _Quickly._ " _HUNTER! FLAG FIRE! STEG BORT! NINE!_ "

" _What_ is it you say to them?"

" _Örn. Fyra._ " She ignored the question asked again, stepping up and kicking one of the other agent's feet apart. " _Hök. Hunt. Tre._ "

" _Hello?_ " Just as the Luthor was about to step forward, the Director yanked her back and away from the other two. " _Excuse.._ "

" _STREJK! IGEN! Well? AGAIN!_ " Who stood next to her was about to step onto the mat and accept one or both agents to fight her, but _this time_ she turned to meet angered annoyance in eyes that might as well be laced with kryptonite. "I _told_ my Eagle, _four._ As for Hawk, _three._ " With a brief crack at the neck again, she stepped up after looking away, whistling to her well trained duo. " _Två._ " With a spoken _two_ she snapped her fingers. " _Spåra dina sidor!_ " Alex would count down, while working the pages of side-trade combat techniques, aka fight style switching, with her back turned to one, she flicked her wrist where the other could see it. " _En! Attackera mig!_ " Once _one_ and to attack her was shouted, the match was set.

The Director was _just_ that and for good reason. Eagle's advance with a slide under one of her arms, warranted her own body flipping back and off the mat to avoid that strike. Hawk however, dove over Eagle too, hitting the floor, rolling up and back on her feet easily. Before she could stop the double assault, ' _Flag Fire'_ orchestrated two punches, both dodged, then a reverse roundhouse kick, she caught the foot of, then thrust her leg out to punch Eagle in the gut with the sole of her bare foot. Taking the opportunity before hand, The Director had removed her own boots. Now, she heard the shift, with one righting their position, but stepping back as she and their Boss tussled a few good punches and kicks. " _Лучше!_ "

Alex was downright impressed, also internally smirking at how quick both her fighters could switch from Swedish, to Russian, giving the three the step up over Ms ' _Professional'_ Ruthless. The growl off the mat no doubt had both her agents smiling, or annoyed, she wasn't sure. " _Fine. AGAIN! Flag Fire! Hunter! STRIKE!_ " She dove to the side, rolled and righted, but when Eagle went to get a direct hit, she grabbed her by the upper arms, braked her feet in the correct stance and flung the agent over her head, bringing her down on the mat with her own body. Once taken down, she kicked into the air, pushing off with her hands to stand just in time to have Hawk attack and match her with them blocking each other's arms and legs. Neither could make full contact and the hissed growl had them both jumping back, shifting to their fighter stances.

Eagle didn't stop though and when Alex flipped herself sideways, pushing off one flat hand while intercepting a fist meant for her side, she spun around behind the agent and locked their arm, only for ' _Flag Fire'_ to fire off a combination of four unexpected moves, breaking free of the hold. She waited until they were facing each other and started up a one on one rumble, just as she had done with ' _Hunter'._

" _ENOUGH!_ " The shout was what the Director had been _hoping_ for. She nodded to Eagle and both jumped back from one another. Hawk moved to stand beside her fellow agent. Their respectable at ' _attention'_ postures weren't how they wished to stand with who stepped up. "Give me Hawk. Eagle needs _more_ work." Alex knew, by the clench of one fist, hearing two cracks, that ' _Flag Fire'_ was fuming, but doing her best to control her no doubt vexed state of mind. Instead, she nodded and stepped off the mat, standing close to the wall with her back to it and hands behind her back to merely _observe_ the brawl. "My Brother _doesn't_ learn of this. _Not ONE word! Got it?!_ "

"On my honor of the Director of the DEO, as the honor of _both_ my fighters here," Eagle and Hawk put one hand over their foreheads, in a show of just that, with Alex nodding for both to end the salute. " _..they,_ nor myself, will say a thing Ms. Luthor." She noticed the finger-less gloves on their fidgety guest, studying the raise in them right below the knuckles, then the disk-looking tops of the knuckles themselves. _Plates._ This _cheating_ royal pain in the ass might have all the class and prissy little manners, but she was about to get schooled in ' _Overconfidence 101._

" _Good._ " Alex waited for both to assume their chosen fighter positions, then held back the smirk. " _Tosaigh!_ " She switched to a tongue of Irish, saying begin, just to appease the conceited little shit. Instantly, just as she expected, the raven haired pain in her back-end began to slide her footing to the right, as if ready to circle her opponent, then rushed at Hawk, who dodged two attempted punches to her ribs. She swung her arm around and used a flat hand to push away the troublesome richness. As usual, frustration built and all that composure flew out the window, but with an interesting counter, ' _Hunter'_ took a punch to the nose and with it, blood was spilled.

" _That_ is why you should _NEVER_ believe you have the upper hand with a Luthor. _Cailín beag._ " Lena's cocky remark, calling the agent a little girl, had her cursing, how quickly one of her legs and arms were grabbed and she was spun like a twist top, then shoved away with the sole of a foot. " _Hmph. BIG mistake._ " Two different fighting styles were brought out of the box, then switched up with a set of self defense, more _offense_ attacks, but another course of profanity flew out of her mouth, composing her nervousness and diving out of the way just in the nick of time.

" _Unmask 'Flag Fire'._ You've _earned_ your wings well." The agent removed their black ski-like mask, with the two shade lenses that had been over their eyes attached to the inside of the well protected plate meant to keep from any broken face bones if they could help it. However, the nose and mouth weren't protected and _that_ had been Director Danvers rules. There were ways to provide oxygen flow and shielding, while keeping those areas uncovered from the mask, but their Boss wouldn't have it. If someone could land a blow to the nose, then it was _meant_ to be broken if not shielded right by techniques they learned to protect themselves. These were lessons all agents had to master, considering Alex had never had any of the mask, gear or half of what they wore now on when she trained with J'onn for years.

" _Permission?_ " Her Boss nodded. " _Snarky._ " Alex did her best not to grin, but it was growing far more difficult to hold it back. The agent beside her, a former firefighter of a northern city in their state, had also served in voluntary rescues when the flames had consumed miles and miles of land from the lower locations all the way up to wine country ones. They had been _bad_ the last two years. Far too neglected by government officials which _royally_ pissed off agencies like the DEO who had volunteered too, with J'onn and many aliens offering their aid, to help quench the thirst of the lands and do their best to help everyone that they could.

" _Always._ How are your ribs Agent Mendoza?" She smirked when the vest, protected shirt and tank came off, with just the sports bra on and a few bruised spots on a well established pack of abs along copper toned skin. Two bruises were presenting themselves on the agent's face, along with more than a few minor ones on the upper arms. She crossed her banged up arms, keeping her eyes locked on the brawl on the mat, intensifying. Alex did the same, then locking her own gaze on the two. " _Watch._ "

" _Dump it._ " The one she yelled at kept her mask on, removed the vest, shirt, but didn't remove the dark smoky grey tank on, revealing several harsh bruises and cuts on both arms. Worse ones were along one side of Hawk's neck and her knuckles were bleeding. " _See?_ Damage. _By me._ Now, _FIGHT ME!_ "

" _Oops._ " Eagle spoke with a bit of sarcasm, unfolding her arms to grab one of the waters lined up on the bench. "Director Danvers, would you like one?"

" _Sure._ I agree, Agent Mendoza." Alex noticed how much the two had stepped up their game, but noticed when the self-assured wealth started to drop her savings and lose the match terribly. " _Wanna stop?_ " She called out, but that head flung to the side and if those green furies could set her on fire, she no doubt might be set ablaze. The thing is, she'd have the fires out with an extinguisher of collected measures by her own calm demeanor. Not like who was royally _getting_ that Luthor- _light'_ ass _delightfully_ kicked. " _Alright. Let me.._ "

" _Go SCREW yourself damn traitorous Danvers!_ " _THAT did it.._

" _ENOUGH!_ " The business broad couldn't even block or counter, getting shoved back by the sole of a bare foot, unlike her that had boots on still and full gear. Even with the vest, the blows were felt. Three switches in techniques of the multiple black belts style, then one overseas set of moves, didn't do _shit_ for her. Hawk had landed two more kicks and with the force of fury, both arms were grabbed and she was swung then flung away from ' _Hunter'_ who _wasn't_ done. _Not by a long shot._

" _Shit!_ " Lena Kieran Luthor, the former CEO and now _Acting_ CEO of LuthorCorp, co owner of the DEO, that presumed this agent was a piece of cake after watching her fight, had _gravely_ been mistaken. Hawk had her twisted up, thrown over her shoulder and jabbed one punch with a forearm into her gut and shot a knee up which warranted a direct hit under the Luthor's chin. She shot backwards only to land on the mat hard. " _Damn you! My Brother will.._ "

" _No!_ Ms. Luthor I _EXPECT_ you to honor your words and silence that threat by honoring our agreement. _Deal?_ " Cursing was heard in what was probably Irish, Gaelic, German and something else the Director couldn't place. Her opponent _however_ was another story. The woman nodded, wiping the red that had come from a cut lip. Her left eye stung and even though she felt like staying down, stubbornness won out and she forced herself to stand.

" _Dammit!_ We had an _agree..ment. Shit._ " That seemed to be the raven haired woman's chosen word of the day. Hawk stepped back, yanking her tank over her head, revealing defined abs, that were somewhat covered in a few severe bruises, smaller ones, gashes and cuts too. Though a few, looked far worse, but still this agent fought. As much as she was fuming pissed at how badly she was battered, the respect was there and with it, she requested what the Director had yet to call out. " _Unmask yourself! NOW!_ "

"You do _NOT_ order that from her!" Greens bore with an unimaginable rage, seething and storming over to spit directly into Alex's face. Her eyes shut when the saliva made contact. She didn't even try to wipe it away. Eagle stepped in front of her Boss instantly, flexing her muscles. It didn't stop the Luthor's attempt to backhand the elder backstabber, until her wrist was caught and she was twisted around. With a bit of a swing, who was about to attack Alex, was forced face to face with a _mask-less_ woman whose darker cerulean-azure hues burned into emerald-kryptonite orbs. Those of the CEO's grew larger by the second as shock and recognition covered her face.

" _Su..Supe.._ " The name couldn't even be completed, as she was shoved much rougher than before, away from Eagle and the Director. Hawk, now revealed as Kara Zor-El, the ' _Paragon'_ of Hope, didn't hold back any ounce of what drove her to grab the woman by the collar of the vest and bring one knee up to punch the traitor in the gut, using her other leg's calf to push back the cause of her _internal_ pain.

"Get the _fuck UP! GET UP!_ " She yelled, watching who she believed in, trusted and loved like no other friend she ever had, staggered when she rose to her feet, only to have one bloody bruised fist of hers to collide violently with the side of the business woman's face. "I have _ZERO_ respect for you anymore! _Piece of..knife wielding..ARGG! I PROTECTED YOU! I DEFENDED YOU!_ " She had it, uncaring about her split lip, black eye, bruised face with cuts thick enough for dried blood to cake them, grabbing who had driven her over the edge, by the vest she wore. " _I..trusted..I never..NEVER let you FALL! Let you BLEED! Let..you..die.._ "

Alex watched her sister drop the ex-friend of theirs to the mat, with the angry kryptonian stepping back two steps. The head of a bruised ego and face looked up just as the hero's nose ran with crimson life. " _I'm done._ I'm _done_ with you. It's bad enough you _trapped me_ in that toxic darkness. It's bad enough you stole what I would have died from, if it hadn't been for my sister flying into space with my pod to retrieve my body. You might have saved the Earth Ms. Luthor, just like your lying bastard Brother, who has everyone drinking the _venomous_ Kool-Aid, in the lies he tells, but it was J'onn and Alex to come up with the idea. My Sister had the strength, the courage and heart, to swallow down what you did to me and all of us, to go ask for your aid. _Your final words. HIS final words! Did you KNOW, he went to EVERY Earth to MURDER different Supermans to GET his sick little fantasies met! He made sure to take down the LAST! He made sure that my..MY Nephew..DIED!_ "

She knelt down, finally letting her knees touch the mat, snatching her ex best friend by the chin and holding her head in place. "My sister.. _months_ ago, had to have her mind wiped of everything to do with the real me. The alien and Super side of me. Want to know when she got her memories back? _Do you?! Well._ Just prep yourself. _She got them back..after..the Red Daughter..pummeled me. After..after.._ " She knew her hand was shaking, as was the rest of her. " _..after she..stopped..my heart._ " Green eyes widened, now slammed with the nightmarish vision. She let her chin go, gathering enough strength to stand with legs wobbling to walk over to Eagle before her body collapsed, who embraced her and let her cry out every ounce of agony. There wasn't any way to turn off the faucet of tears.

" _Take her out. We're leaving._ " Director Danvers practically ordered, turning to walk out with the training room door open. She tossed a cool water bottle on the mat by the Luthor, along with a first aid bag, turned around and left with Agent Mendoza, who was carrying her sobbing sister out. "I'd _go_ to the med bay, if I were you. _Ms. Luthor._ " Alex spoke out, leaving the supposed ' _Richness Rich'_ to gather her wits about her.

" _Proud of you kid._ " She whispered, strolling beside Monika who was careful with her sister. Alex knew the ' _Paragon'_ of hope, needed that, more than anything else. She'd let her Co-Director take over and call it a day. Besides, she was gonna talk to J'onn about a few important changes she just might make. " _Rest Kar. We've got ya._ "

" _Got you Zor-El. We're gonna leave. Rest them tired eyes._ " The agent said softly, assuring the Super she could let it go and sleep without the weight of a thousand broken worlds. " _I think she's out Boss._ " When they walked past other agents, the Director summoned her second over to join them.

"She looks wiped Boss." With a heavy sigh, Alex nodded in agreement. "What can I do to help you Director."

"Handle the fort, and tend to ' _prissy'_ broken snout in the furthest stall. Agent Lebrax can walk you down. Take Crow and Condor with you. They played a good game, but _need_ to step it up on the cross-blocking." Both agents groaned, jogging over as best they could. Neither said a word, patched up already by Dr. Hamilton, their eyes locked onto who was unconscious and bridal style carried by Agent Mendoza.

" _Did you kick..her.._ " Alex held up one of her sister's arms, where Susan noticed how bloody the knuckles she could see were. " _Shit._ "

"I need new blinds on the six, with the warmers off. We _don't_ need to be sweating bullets, like we are wearing rubber suits in seventy degree humidity. Get me a damn case of water and shit, a small ice chest too." She grumbled with a sigh to her second, then clicked her tongue and cracked only one side of her neck, showing a set of taps with a thumb under her chin, to the former SWAT. The Seal walked over and gave a thumbs up. " _Damn._ Someone grab one of my Gatorade flaves' from my office please. Mango orange is in my mini freezer. Tropical is better." Owl stretched out his arms, cracking his knuckles with two thumbs out. "Gotta _love_ we aren't being blinded like Florida." Thank _goodness_ her agents she spoke to here, knew all her code words when describing things others couldn't pick up on for the life of them.

"Director Danvers." An agent called out, making his way to them. "Agent Mendoza had someone call me. I just finished up my patrol. Any other tasks I can assist with, Director?"

" _Yeah._ I've got some bums on the campsite that need fine tuning of the _climbing_ kind. We need to improve that course. I'll have to talk to my Boss about us raising the wall some. I know it's within our budget review." Alex didn't miss the glance from Monika to this other agent, trying to gauge which sector he was from. "Agent Mendoza?"

"Yes Director." She spoke softly, then slipped into a much lower tone, with the other agent and her making skin to skin contact with their fearless ' _Badass'_ leader. ' _We are gonna switch gears and take her to the lamp quarters. They are being switched out as we speak. Allen and Caity took some minor blows for you.'_ When they both stepped away, the agent that had come over offered to tend to their exhausted ' _agent'_ from combat training, which Eagle handed Hawk over to _this_ Agent Jeffrey, according to his name tag. ' _I've got her Alex.'_

"Agent Mendoza, could you check on our other birds and make sure they didn't lose too many feathers from their ' _exercises'_ if you don't mind." Once she knew the hero was in good hands, she tapped the Director twice and nodded, then saluted her. "At ease. Thank you."

" _Bell-ice_ is quite the expert so I've heard around the vine, Director Danvers. _Frosty_ indeed." Alex smiled for a moment, then cleared off the mood, to slip the mask back on.

"I've been lucky to get her. She got her PhD pretty early on. I might have her shadow Dr. Hamilton if she plays her cards right." The moment they stepped towards the second bay's hall, they knew they were in the clear. " _Got her?_ "

" _We do._ " Barry whispered, wearing a different face thanks to Star-Lab tech, using his voice modifier, clicking on something as a portal opened. He took his friend from J'onn, who stepped back and morphed into Director Danvers' form. " _Ready?_ " Alex nodded, turning to see a carbon copy of herself.

"Agent Mendoza and I will _tend_ to the fuming pissed disdainful _brat._ " J'onn spoke, in her voice, causing a bit of a perturbed shiver at that. Barry whistled, with Caitlin quietly giving a peace sign, before she jumped into the abyss of the portal way. " _Go._ " Alex nodded, following Flash as they stepped through, only for the vortex to close and the tiny keychain with bike keys to drop into the Director's hand. She turned and grumbled, with the actual Agent Jeffrey slipping out of the shadows. A _perfectly_ timed execution and he switched the watch over to his other wrist and waited until she shouted out commands. " _SOMEONE GET THEIR ASS OVER HERE! WHO'S IN CHARGE OF THIS LIGHTING SHIT?!_ " The more ' _Danvers'_ style aggression, _the better._

Everyone knew, even with the rage fueled, ranting, self-righteous, pain in their _royal_ ass throwing out every possible threat she could think of, the Director and the group of training birds returned to the vault as they called it, nodding to the two at the door, that was opened for them. _Immediately_ the bitter slightly banged up businesswoman was unleashing every vile thing spewing from pissed lips.

" _Just wait until my Brother.._ " The Director held up a hand and waved a finger back and forth.

"We had a _deal_ and did you _really_ think she _WOULDN'T explode on you after ALL you did to her?!_ She's _refused_ the lamps. She forced herself to solar flare, _FOUR times!_ She _bleeds_ for her own sanity, or what's left of it. Before _you_ pulled that _fucked up_ stunt you did. She told me what you.. _did to her. Damn_ you."

" _Fine.._ " The Luthor stormed up and raised a fist, swinging it but it was caught by Eagle who pushed the CEO back.

" _Her LAST..memory_ of that place, _tainted in hate. BY you._ " Before the seething woman could respond, she had turned around, as had her agents who stepped to the sides of her or behind her, in a show of the utmost respect. Every single one of them wore a patch created by their pals that had once been on _other_ Earths. It protected their thoughts from any entity, such as the ' _Truth Seeker'_ which they had discovered missing ever since the _invasion_ of Lex Luthor's revised timeline.

J'onn had been grateful, along with who followed him out to do a little shooting at the newest range built for firearm training, that his Kryptonian daughter had _FINALLY_ gotten out some of that pain. The universe's ' _Paragon of Hope'_ had been pushed too far past the breaking point. If this meant an absence for a few days, a week or further out? _So be it._ They whispered as one unit, dedicated to the cause and vowing to protect their hero.

"Take the time to _heal_ Supergirl. We're _ALL behind you. 'Symbol of Hope.._ "..

* * *

_*** * *** _ _**This was written before the return of an old friend from the future. Once you've taken every beating known to man, far too many times, you eventually snap. We will see what our 'Paragon of Hope' does next. Until the next chapter_** _

_**\- ChEsHiRe** _

_**(listening to Breaking Benjamin's Aurora album while writing)** _


End file.
